Global positioning systems (GPS) are becoming mainstream technologies in a wide range of electronic devices, including mobile telephones. In some cases, the GPS technologies are used for personal navigation. In many of these devices, the GPS may be either “on” or “off”. In addition, one or more alternative location services may be available such as those that utilise wireless local area network (WLAN) location beacons.
The listing or discussion of a prior-published document or any background in this specification should not necessarily be taken as an acknowledgement that the document or background is part of the state of the art or is common general knowledge. One or more aspects/embodiments of the present disclosure may or may not address one or more of the background issues.